Eyes On Me
by Yentai
Summary: Deals with Cloud regretting about killing Sephiroth.


Disclaimer: …uhm, I don't own anything that's ffvii xD okay? Good.

Eyes On Me

Cloud seated himself in a comfortable chair in the small living room of his apartment, staring outside at the pouring rain, sighing deeply at the memories he produced during his lifetime.

"How many years has it been? It's been proximity four years, seven months, three days, fifteen hours since and six seconds since I last saw you. And everything's gone, really, there's no way I can turn back time and undo the things I've…done. My heart is quivering violently whenever I make out the frame of your delicate yet sturdy face, river of silver cascading down your…See? I can't seem to get rid of you out of my head! All these memories of trying to search for you, chasing you down, and finally killing you are haunting me making me want to scream for oblivion. Why? Why was I so blind then and clearheaded now? Did the hatred coat layers and layers of dust before my eyes…to conceal myself from the real you? Why didn't I drop my sword so that you could have ended my life? Why? I don't know…perhaps I was too caught up in ignorance and arrogance to even…notice you. You were someone I looked up and then suddenly, you turned into my enemy…a friend I had to kill in order to save the world. But no one cares…no one cares for your death. I didn't realize it until everyone was out of their house celebrating the death of the black-caped man, the one who was going to bring death upon our beloved planet, the one everyone blamed. How could they burden you with their blames like that? …However, you didn't see that…you were, too, caught up in your own things to even notice us."

"But that wasn't you when you were our general…remember? Don't you remember the time the time when us three: Zack, you and me were in a hotel because we couldn't do anywhere during the severe storm outside? I didn't understand it until now…"

__

"Hey, Cloud! Cloud!!" Zack, the ever flamboyant black-haired man wrapped a muscular arm around the blonde and knocked on his head. "Hey, snap out of it! Don't worry, we'll be kicking some real butt soon, so don't mope about it and run away with your imaginations and leaving us with a dazed chocobo-head!"

Moist blue eyes averted their attention to the dark-haired youth and blinked a few times before basking in the glow of reality once more. His lips pursed together and struggling to find an excuse but nothing came to his aid. The blonde simply stared and shrugged in an apathetic gesture, telling Zack with his body motions he was alright.

"Jeez, Cloud, are you hungry or something? Quit giving me the silent treatment…che'. You were never this quite before…what's gotten into ya? Don't tell me the rain's affecting your mood, are they?"

"No."

"Then what is it, bud? If it's not the rain…is it the food? I know it's terrible but we have to live with it. It'll keep us living and all we have to do is fight and live and-"

"When do you think we'll be able to go out?"

"Huh? To reach Nibelheim? I dunno…possibly tomorrow morning. I don't think the clouds are going to stop pissing their load until then."

Cloud wrinkled his nose at his friend's language but he had gotten used to it ever since he met the man. Finding himself in a chair by looking down he saw his fingers twitching due to the lack of movement and frowned even deeper.

"You're such a statue, Cloud, you don't move, you don't talk…er not that much." Zack let out a sigh of defeat and went towards the bathroom. "I'll be in the shower if you need me! Only if it's an emergency! Because I ain't gonna stride on out with a towel hanging from my hips…because if it's not important I'm going to chase you around and yell out, 'CLOUD! THE COCK MONSTER IS GOING TO GET YOU!' and I don't think you need that kind of male interaction just yet." With that Zack snatched a fresh towel from the drawer and disappeared behind the door of the bathroom.

A bewildered expression was left on the innocent blonde's face followed by a raised eyebrow. "…huh?"

"Don't pay attention to him, Strife, Zack says too many unnecessary things just to get attention and leave his audience with confusion. But that's him…how are you doing this evening? Not saddened by the weather, are you?" Blue eyes ripped themselves from the bathroom door and directed over to the man standing in the doorframe of the entrance of the two boy's room.

"Good evening, Sir…and no, not at all…just uhm, thinking about my hometown, that's all."

Rain drops continued to pelt the glassed windows lightly and didn't sound like it was going to die down anytime soon. Droplets coming from the sky reminded Cloud fresh human tears. Whenever you were in pain, in absolute joy, you cried to show how much you cared…and he missed it. He missed those tears on his face for it has been quite awhile since his little break down. Cloud sighed mentally and straightened his back, looking back outside. It was getting fairly dark and within a blink of an eye, lights awoke from people's houses illuminating the inside of their homes. His heart throbbed and the nostalgic atmosphere soon consumed his mind and soul.

"I miss you, Mom." He silently thought in his mind and cocked his hair childishly to his left. "Do you miss me?"

"So it is affecting your mood." Quick powerful steps were echoed throughout the spacious room and the pair of thick boots halted next to the occupied chair, which made Cloud squirm in his seat nervously.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Sorry, Sir, I'm just-"

"Ssh, let the sky weep."

He craned his head and glanced up at the man who locked his eyes at those threateningly clouds up above them.

Suddenly, the storm became more severe.

"Sir?"

"It's crying."

"How come, Sir?"

"Because it's lonely…the sky is very lonely…it can't search for another for the sky is itself and can never find true love, thus it cries when it sees an inseparable pair before its misted eyes…making it cry."

Cloud blinked and didn't understand what the man was trying to say and before opening his mouth to ask a daring question, Zack noisily opened the door of the bathroom, letting gusts of steam slip past his body and dancing in the air with its silky grey tendrils.

"Now that's what I call a shower!" He roared out approvingly and came out with a towel hanging from his hips and one wrapped around his head. "Ah, hello, Sir! Did Cloud whine in abandonment and summoned you to come here to company him?" He saw the glare in which the blonde gave him but smiled it off.

"Actually-"

The pelting stopped.

"It stopped raining..." Cloud whispered in surprise and witnessed shimmering rays of the sun escaping through the cracked clouds, gently nourishing the planet with its warmth.

Zack blinked and smirked. "Well, I'll be da-"

"It stopped crying because the couple broke up." A dark shadow cast itself upon the solemn looking general and sighed. Turning around, the long silver-haired man quickly left the room, closing the door the behind him.

"What was that all about, Cloud?" Zack scratched his wet head and looked over at the blonde, who was impressed by what happened and was now standing before the window. "Silly Chocobo-head wants to hug the sun, so he can go see his Mommy again!"

"General Sephiroth's sad, Zack."

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Because…I think he's the sky."

"What the hell are you talking about? Sephiroth's not the sky! Are you nuts?! He's not floating about in the air, is he? Che', you got some imagination in ya, Cloud…dork!"

Ignoring the teasing remarks, the blonde leaned his back against the warm window and stared at the door…the one Sephiroth closed behind him…leaving him.

"I…I didn't understand all of it…the part why you were sad and I suppose I do now. Were you trying to tell me that you cared for me?"

"I'll never know your true feelings because I killed them without giving it a second thought."

The rain continued its way down to the drenched Earth, making everything seem miserable with its own unhappiness.

"Zack was wrong about one thing…Sephiroth, you are the sky, and you really are. Now that you're gone…you can finally take your place in its place…and continue with the mourning…"

"Now you cry because you wanted to be with me and wanted to tell me how much you cared…but was too afraid to. And now that you see me all alone here, gazing back up at you…you cry."

"I'm sorry, Sephiroth…but please don't cry…."

"Next time…when I see you again, Sephiroth, I'll dry those never ending tears from your soaked face with my lips and hold you in my arms…so you'll never cry."

Ever again.


End file.
